<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>顺风车 by bottomSamandJared</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385276">顺风车</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomSamandJared/pseuds/bottomSamandJared'>bottomSamandJared</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>婊子律师 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Bottom Sam Winchester, Car Sex, Dubious Consent, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Virgin Sam Winchester, Young Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:14:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomSamandJared/pseuds/bottomSamandJared</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他腿上的手并没有太多动作，热量与重量却越来越让人无法忽视。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Winchester/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>婊子律师 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>顺风车</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>与婊子律师为同一宇宙下的作品，发生在其之前，是Sam独自离家前往大学时发生的故事，可单独阅读。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在离开之前，Sam的脚步略有停顿，但他到底还是没有扭过头——抬手、拉门迈出、摔门，终是和过去做了个道别。以一种毫无富余的姿态，几乎狼狈地向前走去。<br/>他的过去也毫无挽留之意，一门之隔，便决绝地与他划清界限。<br/>Sam用力吮唇，将并不显重的包裹狠狠甩到肩上，大步离开。<br/>当脑内的恼火与不被主人承认的委屈被风吹散大半、意识到自己身无分文的时候，Sam已经沿着公路走过一段距离了。他没有带上任何能帮助他辨认时间的工具，只能凭天色辨认已经不早。<br/>回头望了一下来路，他曾居住过数日的汽车旅馆已经难以看到。纵然它近在咫尺，Sam也绝不会再回头，却依然为连绵的公路恍惚。<br/>无论Sam是否抱有什么天真的希翼，争吵与离开都并不算意料之外，只是他总认为那会在另一天发生，至少再晚一点、不应该是今天。<br/>不是毫无准备的今天。<br/>他又逼自己往前走了一小段路，然后慢慢停了下来，在路边将自己缩成团状，让眼眶里兜了好一会儿的水珠顺畅流下。<br/>车前灯照到他的时候，Sam便是以这样一副难堪的姿态、抬着红肿的双眼迷惘望向摇下来的车窗。<br/>车主不耐烦的表情在接触到这副惨状时收敛了回去，随即而来的考究视线却让Sam更加局促起来。他想要揩掉脸上湿漉漉的痕迹，又耻于做出这么大动静来彰显自己在掉眼泪的事情，只得尴尬地抓住包裹，站了起身冲那人抿出酒窝。<br/>对方便挑起了眉毛，饶有兴致地探出身来：“怎么一个人蹲在马路上？天都黑了，一个没注意多危险。”<br/>而这显然不是Sam乐意回答的问题，他摇了摇头，小声嘟囔着“抱歉”往后退了几小步，远离了道路，被打湿的双眼含着拒绝与请求望向男人，希望对方识趣点不要追问。<br/>车主似乎是被他的退缩逗笑了，抬手推开副驾的门，冲Sam道：“不想说就算了，要去哪？”<br/>Sam盯着男人的眼睛，犹豫着一点一点挪上前，他弯下腰，在开口前快速地打量了一通车内：比起Winchesters的不拘小节与过敏地置着众多武器，男人的车厢要整洁得多，粗略望去，像是它应该的那样普通。<br/>他突然憎恨起怀里背包藏了刀具的冷硬手感，将它往身侧扫去，挪到自己不再能轻易抽出刀子自卫的地方。<br/>正常。<br/>在内心狠狠地警告自己一番，Sam故作严肃地抿起嘴巴，试探道：“斯坦福大学……顺路吗？”<br/>“学生？”男人有些讶异，凑近了打量Sam稚气未散的脸庞（Sam压抑着下意识的防备，任由车主评估，这太奇怪了，但又或许这样才正常。），意味深长地点头嘀咕，“说的也是……上来吧，我送你一程。”<br/>意外的好运气。<br/>露出一个小小的笑容，Sam紧绷的肩膀放松了一些。他钻进车内小声道谢，而车主只是古怪地看了他一眼，嘴角含笑启动了车辆：“……不用客气，孩子。”<br/>路程并谈不上近，幸运的是车主算得上是个风趣人，与他父亲和兄长的强硬军风不一样，圆滑而善解人意。一路上时不时开启话题，又巧妙地绕开Sam不愿提及的事情，纵然Sam通常以简单的问答应付过去，情况也不见尴尬。<br/>他被一段幽默逗乐，低头笑得肩膀直打颤。不知何时滑到脚边的背包轻轻撞击了一下Sam的腿，他顿了顿，将它放远了一些。<br/>“然、然后呢？”做完动作后，Sam弯着眼转头看向开车的男人，等待着对方补充笑话后续。车主看着路，显然心情也愉悦，咧着嘴边回忆着接上话题，说到兴起时还笑着拍了一下Sam的膝盖，之后便随意地将手搁到Sam大腿上。<br/>“…你……”男孩下意识地瑟缩，松懈下来的神经没有来得及再次绷紧，转头就望到了对方还搭在方向盘上的左手。<br/>驾驶人随口应了一声，手没收回去——他甚至可能没意识到自己的动作，只是随手搭着。Sam张了张口，压下过激的反应摇头示意男人继续，自己则靠着椅背安静听，只是注意力忽然无法集中在对话上了。<br/>他腿上的手并没有太多动作，热量与重量却越来越让人无法忽视。<br/>并不是说Sam是个多重欲的人，与他常用打炮消遣的兄长不一样，Sam对性的追求近乎冷感。但他还踩在青春期的末班车上，对欲望的控制并不严格。虽然这不太足以解释“Sam因为他腿上有只手就硬了”这件事，但至少让他的敏感不至于太莫名。<br/>Sam拧了下身子，试图让男人意识到他的手放在不应该放的地方，对方却将注意力平均分拨到开车和谈话上，全然没理会摩擦着手心的牛仔布：是有下意识抚慰一番，但那动作就像是对待撒娇的小动物一样没放在心上。<br/>男人的漫不经心倒显得Sam突兀了。<br/>红着脸夹紧双腿，紧绷的小腿抬脚踹了一下背包，又叠着收回座椅下，Sam扭捏着将头靠在靠枕上，试图发散注意力好尽快放软阴茎。<br/>“……”<br/>男人又说了些什么，但没有进到Sam耳朵里。他甚至直到车子停下来了才意识到车主正在询问自己一些东西。<br/>Sam将双眼眨到清明，尴尬地略过自己腿间的小鼓包，转头看向凑近来一脸关切的男人，脑子里却想的是：随着男人靠过来的动作，他腿上那只手也自然地加大了力道，还往后滑了一下，几乎贴在Sam的大腿根。<br/>Sam吸了一口气，讪讪笑道：“抱、抱歉，我有点走神了，你再说一遍……？”<br/>车主似笑非笑看着他的眼睛。Sam本能地意识到男人表情不太对劲，手臂上起了一层鸡皮，紧张地捏着座椅边沿听他开口：“你看起来需要好好休息一下了。”<br/>“啊…？哦……”Sam木讷地点头回应，掰着椅子的手放松了一点，拇指抚摸着粗糙的皮料。下一刻感觉到阴茎上施加的压力，蓦地松开椅子，甩手拍了过去。<br/>他像个受惊的小动物一样盯着驾驶座上的人，连头发都炸蓬松了一点。<br/>车主无奈地笑出了声，虽说举起双手投降状，望着Sam的神情却丝毫没有歉意。视猎物般的血腥视线让Sam的神经都绷紧了，他抬脚勾住背包的带子，保持眼神的接触：“你想做什么？”<br/>“你是真不懂？像你这样漂亮的男孩，居然不知道搭顺风车会发生什么？”男人挑起一边眉，戏谑地望向Sam紧绷的裆部，“……还是说是在欲擒故纵？”<br/>Sam下意识顺着他的视线看向自己的下体，又烫眼地移开了目光，他盯着自己的背包喃喃开口，语气不再生硬：“我…我是真不知道……”<br/>车主望着他，张口欲言，却只发出一声不可置信的嗤笑。<br/>像是嘲笑一样的声音听得Sam脸都烫了，攥紧的拳头搭在椅子上，绷着脸不语，直到他感觉到男人的手轻轻放在自己的拳上。<br/>“没关系……好孩子，让我教你。”<br/>Sam快要跳了起来，但他忍住了逃离的欲望，小心翼翼地看了一眼包裹，然后望向在自己手背上摩挲的手，盯着它组织语言：“我不想……会发生这种误会我很抱歉，但我……我、我现在就下车，很抱歉浪费你时间了。如果可以的话，给我一个联系方式，我一定会补偿你的。”<br/>“……”车主叹了口气，食指在Sam手上敲点：“我并不缺钱，孩子。而且这么晚了，我还不至于那么狠心让你一个人呆在公路上。”<br/>他捧起Sam的手——不知为何它变得有些无力，让对方的手心贴着自己手背，手指交错着一点点蹭进Sam的指缝间——身子贴近了一些，靠着男孩哄道：“这不是什么坏事，我知道你没尝试过有些紧张，那就都交给我，嗯？”<br/>没有等Sam思考出结果，车主就倾过来嘬住Sam的下唇，Sam的手被他操着摁向胯部，隔着牛仔布上下压过鼓胀的阴茎。<br/>Sam的大脑有些混乱，没有使力推开男人，而是细喘着抚慰自己。他的嘴有些合不拢，于是车主将舌头也伸了进去，勾着Sam的舌头搅，搔他上颚。<br/>被亲得昏头转向的Sam终于软乎了下来，车主便就着他的手拉下被绷直的裤链，露出被淫液打湿的内裤。阴茎的轮廓在贴身衣物下十分鲜明，是就同龄人来说份量不小的家伙。<br/>剥开湿漉漉的内裤，涨红的阴茎就弹了出来，本身就是鲜少使用过的漂亮颜色，还被Sam打理得十分干净。男人看着夸了一声，圈住它左右旋弄怜爱，等到Sam的前液淌得牛仔布料都变深时才帮着男孩转了个方向，背倚着车门面向自己。<br/>Sam已经情动了，脸上的红晕在灯光下无处藏，被吸肿了的下唇和汗湿在脸上的额发让这颗果实比实际的看起来更成熟。车主伸手将他的裤子给褪了下来，示意男孩把腿张开，Sam配合得紧，挺翘的阴茎朝着车主乱晃，没有被触碰都等不及地飙出一股水。<br/>车主闷笑一声，俯下去吞入住一小节，也不急着吸吮，而是用舌尖在幼嫩的头部飞快拨动，双手照顾留在空气中的部分。酸酸麻麻的感觉冲上大脑，Sam舒服得夹住了车主的头，双腿无意识地将自己和男人贴近，奢望更多的刺激。<br/>“哈啊、啊……”对口交没有耐受性的年轻人压抑着喘息，很快就在车主的吸吮与舔弄交错间射了出来。车主有所知地让开身子，握着湿漉漉的阴茎挤奶似的上下按揉几下，将精液都挤到Sam身体对折后凹陷的小腹上。<br/>而Sam并没有对此做出反应，他是有一些小龟毛，此时心思却完全不在此，还陷在高潮的余韵中回味着。<br/>“很舒服？”车主对他的反应并不意外，头凑过去又卷起Sam的舌头搅弄。Sam没有回应这个问题，仰头迎上男人的嘴。<br/>车主暗中发笑，伸手将Sam拉了起来，把带着迷茫的小脸摁向自己胯下：“也帮叔叔吹一下，好不好？”<br/>Sam的身子细微打了个颤，他贴着男人的胯部抬头往上看，车主背着灯光的面部晦暗不清，依稀感觉表情并不严厉，却有种莫名的压迫感。<br/>在心里掂量了一番，带着有来有回的天真想法，Sam支起一只手来拉下了脸旁的拉链。<br/>阴茎的热度隔着稀薄的空气传到Sam脸上，他颤抖着伸出手，内裤被卷了下来的瞬间男人的肉棒重重拍到他毫无防备的脸上。Sam吓了一跳，下意识发出急促的惊喘，但也只是打了个激灵没有抽身。<br/>心知自己毫无经验，Sam不敢贸然叼住肉棒，他扶住柱身，舌尖飞舞着将粗重的肉柱舔得晶亮，口干舌燥后再回笼一吮，舌头里都被腌入阴茎和前液的味道了。<br/>Sam的脸色有点不善，生硬压下心中的不适感，低头卖力地续上工作，专注于学习在不磕到牙齿的前提下吞下更多的阴茎，连车主是什么时候摸上自己臀部都无知觉。<br/>冰凉的润滑剂直接挤到臀缝中，Sam的两瓣屁股肉本能地瑟缩夹起，被用手掰开露出穴口来。<br/>车主用手指绕着褶皱抠了一圈，将润滑剂推向穴周抹开，明明是从来没有被刻意照料过的地方，老练的手法却没给Sam带来太多不适感，穴口的嫩肉被揉得忍不住张开了口。<br/>车主饶有兴致地浅浅戳了个指尖进去，感受了一会儿穴口的压力，又将手抽了出来，冲着小洞又挤了一些润滑剂。<br/>Sam被冷得闷哼，男人湿漉漉的手就摸上了Sam的头发，安抚地揉了几把，哄得Sam继续吞吐阴茎才低下身子就着润滑让中指没入Sam体内。<br/>没被进入过的肉洞不习惯地挤压着手指，只吞了两个关节就难以深入了。男人缓而稳地小幅度抽插着，等Sam习惯体内的异物后又往里摸了一段路再抽插，肉壁终于酥软后进去的又不只是一根手指了。<br/>Sam在决定报答男人之时就猜到事情不会是相互口交这么简单，至少扩张没有传闻中的痛苦，再不舒服也认了。他埋头苦吃肉棒，将注意力从越来越沉赘的后穴上移开。<br/>三根手指都彻底抽出肉穴的时候，Sam自己都说不清“松了口气”之外的不舍感来由为何。<br/>也由不得他去思考，车主突然发难，扣着Sam的后脑就将阴茎捅入Sam喉管里。Sam慌乱的双手只来得及抓住男人的大腿不让自己整个摔倒在阴茎上，一张脸却不可避免地埋到男人胯部。<br/>“唔…唔……！”阻止Sam反抗的是抠进他屁股里的拇指。<br/>男人手腕穿过Sam腿间，四指托起臀胯，拇指钻入不再排斥的肉洞朝下快速地反复按压。无法承受的强烈快感冲了上来，Sam脑内一片空白，挺着屁股射到了椅子上。<br/>车主没有停下点压的动作，摁着Sam后脑的手挪到脖子上，抚摸着被阴茎拱突起的喉咙。直到Sam因为窒息和快感翻着白眼失去了意识才将手指和阴茎抽了出来，Sam无骨的身子软塌塌倒了下去。<br/>花了些力气将Sam摆成头朝车窗的趴姿，车主从暗箱中摸出安全套卷上硬得生疼的阴茎。<br/>Sam已经醒了过来，却还保持着卧趴的姿势不动，只是在感觉到男人体温时隐隐将腿又打开了一点。<br/>车主咧嘴夸了他声好孩子，把Sam的屁股抬到易肏的高度，缓缓地推进嫩滑的肉洞。<br/>有了充分的扩张，Sam的甬道十分好客，除了入口处还略显紧张地箍着肉棒外，被破开的内壁已经迎了上去，被套子上螺旋的纹路磨得直痉挛，天赋异禀地包裹住车主的阴茎蠕动。<br/>即使手指被嫩肉挤压时已经粗略判断了男孩的资本，真正肏进去了车主才明白这小肉壶的优异，不去开发利用简直浪费。他不由“肏”了一声，双手握住Sam的胯骨用力抽插了起来。Sam被他撞得小脸快埋进椅子里了，只得用手撑住脑门，被橡胶粒磨到痒处就克制不住地呻吟，酥得男人更激烈抽他。<br/>已经去过两次的身体敏感得痛苦，Sam却拧着腰又飞了意识，喷出来的薄精像潮吹一样溅得到处都是。车主颇为满意地去找他湿哒哒的肉棒，在过于敏感的龟头上摩擦着拇指，在内壁的抽搐按摩下射了出来，隔着安全套冲上嫩肉壁。<br/>把浑身颤抖的Sam放下，车主环着安全套边沿抽身而出，找了条抹布擦拭狼藉座椅。<br/>Sam的腿一时半会儿合不拢，车主撑开红肿的穴口观察了一下里面层叠的媚肉以确认情况，然后抚摸着臀部和大腿根交接处的软肉，不断夸他肏起来很舒服，好孩子，多么乖巧。<br/>还处在寻找意识的混乱期，男人的赞美让他羞耻又受用，Sam用脸蹭了一下沙发皮，脑子逐渐从被滥用过的小穴移到爱抚自己的手上。<br/>车主一直在观察Sam的反应，见男孩从高潮的紧绷中逐渐放松下来便伸手从储物格掏出一只油性笔，在大腿处留下串数字。<br/>感觉到笔尖划过腿肉，Sam抖了一下，但没有挣扎。男人便夸奖性地俯身亲吻他的肉臀：“好孩子，上学时期就好好学习，别被打工占太多时间……需要钱可以来找叔叔，嗯？”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>